The study proposes to 1) perform pancreas transplants from cadaveric donors to Type I diabetics and study this form of therapy for Type I diabetes, 2) to study endocrine function of the pancreas grafts in terms of insulin secretory capacity and associated metabolic parameters, 3)to study the effects of pancreas transplantation on chronic target organ complications of diabetes and to study new approaches in immunomonitoring of pancreatic grafts.